mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster
The Monster, is one of the eight minions who serves Lord Vampyre in his quest to conquer the world. He was brought to life by his "creator" The Scientist though the use of the Lightning Moonstone. History To Be Added Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: The Monster possesses superhuman strength and was able to toss two humans to the ground at the same time with ease. He can also toss a large car with ease and lift up and throw large objects and boulders. His sheer strength allows him to easily smash solid and sturdy ground and crumble it with no effort. He can physically overpower any of the other Minions with no effort. Enhanced Durability: The Monster can sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects easily. He is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He has shown to withstand ordinary and enhanced gunfire and blunt force from Jack McHammer's hammer. He has also shown to survive falling debris but was buried by it and it knocked him unconsciousness for a short amount of time. Enhanced Endurance: The Monster can take damage and go without resources and still maintain activity. He doesn't require food, water, sleep or energy to otherwise maintain normal human activity. Electricity Generation: Because The Monster was brought to life with electricity, he gained the power to generate pure green electricity from his body when he gets angry. He can channel his electricity into the ground and with his strength create electrified quakes. His electricity is strong enough to destroy rockets and missiles that are launched at him. His electrical strikes can also kill most humans very easily but can also stun them. Electrical Arc Emission: Whenever The Monster becomes angry, he can discharge continuous streams of electricity from his hands that can be used to attack his opponents with deadly voltage. His arc emission is rather spontaneous and uncontrollable making it even more deadly and dangerous. Electricity Immunity: The Monster is also unharmed and immune to electricity of any kind as he simply absorbs it. Even the magical electricity and lightning the comes from the Moonstone that brought him to life has no harmful effect on him. Electricity Absorption: The Monster can also absorb lightning strikes and can absorb electricity to strengthen his own electricity. He does not receive any harmful damage from any source of electricity, no matter how powerful. In most instances, he calls lightning or electrical strikes "tickling". Accelerated Regeneration: The Monster is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue, bullet wounds and severe burns and can fully heal within minutes. He can't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Omni-Immunity: The Monster's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced far beyond that of a normal human's. He's also completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Age Immunity: The Monster will never age or at least never suffer the ravages of age as he's technically dead. Pain Suppression: The Monster is highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. This makes him incredible hard and difficult to take down. Signature Moves The Monster's signature move is: Weaknesses/Resistances Non-Understandable: The Monster speaks gibberish and thus cannot be understood by regular human but understands human emotions and speech. Low Speed/Mobility: The Monster's physical speed is reduced greatly due to his massive size and weight. Reduced Intelligence: The Monster lacks normal human cognitive intelligence due too his salvage and damaged brain. Trivia *The Monster is the only minion who was created by scientific means. *The Monster was brought to life after the Scientist retrieved the Lightning Moonstone. **As such, he was created after Lord Vampyre assigned The Minions to retrieve the Moon Stones. *The Monster and his history are based on: Frankenstein's Monster. *The Monster is the only minion with a known relative. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Undead Characters Category:The Minions Category:Non-PowerForm Characters